kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Friendship is Magic
Friendship is magic is the 1st game. Plot Prologue The game opens with a brown book with a unicorn on it that reads "Once upon a time," and a narrated prologue begins, telling of two regal sisters ruling together over a magical land of Equestria, shown stylistically in a series of slightly animated drawings resembling medieval illustrations. The sisters are shown as two slender unicorn Pegasus ponies, one pinkish white and the other bluish violet. The narration continues that the eldest used her unicorn power to raise the sun, while the younger would bring out the moon at night. Time went on and the younger sister became resentful, for ponies of Equestria enjoyed the day but slept through the night. One night, she refused to lower the moon. This bitterness had transformed her into a "wicked mare of darkness, Night Mare Moon," who vowed to shroud Equestria in eternal night, forcing her sister to use the magic of the Elements of Harmony to banish her to the moon. Studying in Canterlot The narration switches to the voice of Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn pony, who is laying on a grassy patch in Canterlot reading the book. She finishes by narrating that the eldest sister has been responsible for both sun and moon, and has maintained harmony in Equestria for generations since. She then tries to recall where she's read about the Elements of Harmony before. As Twilight Sparkle is walking along, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, and Minuette, three unicorn ponies, stop her and invite her to a party for Moondancer. She politely refuses with the excuse of having to catch up on studying and runs off, to which Twinkleshine quips Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Twilight continues running through Canterlot, passing Lyra Heartstrings and Amethyst Star, two unicorn ponies. Lyra smiles and waves to Twilight, but Twilight shows no signs of noticing her or Amethyst. As a result, Lyra stares at her with a deadpan expression, but Amethyst doesn't seem to care. The ponies that Twilight passes will also make appearances in Ponyville later on. After a run up an ivory-colored spire, she barges through the door and inadvertently knocks over Spike, her dragon assistant, in the process. The gift-wrapped teddy bear he was carrying gets impaled on his tail. She instructs him to find the book "Predictions and Prophecies." Spike explains that the gift was meant for Moondancer, and Twilight replies they have no time for that, to which Spike protests, "but we're on a break." Twilight uses her unicorn magic to search for the book, and angrily calls for Spike, who has already found it. She magically pulls the book, still held by Spike, and drops all the other books she was looking through, leaving them for Spike to pick up and shelve. She reads that the Mare in the Moon is to be freed from her imprisonment on the longest day of the thousandth year; the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring "night time eternal." This day is also the day of the year's Summer Sun Celebration. From this information, Twilight draws the conclusion that the Mare in the Moon and Night Mare Moon are in fact one and the same. Spike falls off his ladder right on Twilight Sparkle's back, and she instructs him to take a letter to Princess Celestia, warning her of the return of Night Mare Moon. While she's dictating the letter, Night Mare Moon's visage can be seen through a giant hourglass on a similarly shaped statue as Twilight passes it. When Twilight asks Spike to send the letter, he mentions that the princess is busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration "the day after tomorrow." Twilight replies by saying that it's the thousandth day of the Summer Sun Celebration and the princess must be told right away. Spike takes a deep breath and breathes green fire on the letter, which disappears into twinkling smoke as it is sent to the princess. After a brief conversation with Twilight where she asserts the princess trusts her completely, Spike belches green fire and a scroll materializes from it, which he reads to Twilight. The letter is addressed to "My dearest, most faithful student Twilight," and affirms that Celestia trusts Twilight completely, but then tells Twilight she must stop reading "those dusty old books." Meeting ponies in Ponyville Twilight Sparkle and Spike are being carried in a flying chariot by two Pegasus ponies in royal guard armor, heading to Ponyville. Spike continues reading the letter, in which Celestia tells Twilight that there's more to life than studying and gives her the task of supervising the preparations for the festival, set up this year in the town of Ponyville. The letter ends with one other task for her to complete... Twilight groans at the idea, and Spike tries to cheer her up by telling her she'd be staying in a library. She surmises she will check on the preparations as fast as she can, then head to the library to find proof of Night Mare Moon's return. Shortly after landing, Spike talks Twilight into trying to make friends with another pony, believing that some of the residents may have something interesting to talk about. A pink pony with a curly pink tail and mane walks up to the two, and when Twilight says "hello," she gasps, springs into the air, and zips out of frame. Applejack Twilight and Spike arrive at Sweet Apple Acres, where they see Applejack kicking a tree to harvest its apples. She vigorously shakes Twilight's hoof and, when she hears Twilight is there to supervise the preparations, offers her to sample some of the food. Applejack rings a rusty triangle and summons her large family, which includes her brother Big McIntosh, sister Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith. Twilight is pleased to see the food situation is handled and politely says she'll be on her way. Apple Bloom then invites her to stay for brunch. Twilight turns down Apple Bloom's invitation for brunch, but the disappointed reaction of the entire Apple family causes her to begrudgingly change her mind. Rainbow Dash Spike walks down a path with Twilight Sparkle following behind with her stomach swollen, groaning about having eaten too much pie. Spike mentions a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash is supposed to be clearing the skies, but after a quick look Twilight quips that she's not doing a very good job. Dash accidentally crashes into Twilight, sending them both into a mud puddle. She giggles and apologizes, then brings over a cloud to rain-wash Twilight. The rain soaks Twilight, and Dash attempts to dry her with a small twister which frizzles Twilight's mane. Dash and Spike fall down on the ground laughing at the sight. Twilight concludes that the Pegasus pony is Rainbow Dash and introduces herself, saying she's here to check on the weather. Dash nonchalantly shrugs it off, and informs Twilight that she'll get to it once she's done practicing for the Wonderbolts, an aerial acrobatic team. Twilight scoffs at the idea, challenging Dash to demonstrate her claimed aerial abilities and astound Twilight with her speed and agility. Rainbow Dash claims that she can clear the sky in "ten seconds flat," and exactly ten seconds elapse between Twilight's "prove it" response and the last cloud being kicked away. Dash chuckles and invites Twilight to hang out some more sometime, then flies away. Rarity The scene fades into the inside of the town square pavilion. Spike utters in awe "she's.... beautiful," and Twilight agrees the decor is coming along nicely. "Not the decor, her." Spike points to Rarity, and little pink hearts start bubbling out of his head. Twilight rolls her eyes and greets Rarity, who finishes some decorating and turns to her. Upon seeing Twilight's messy mane, she drags her off to her boutique to give her a makeover. Once Rarity decides on Twilight's look, she asks Twilight where she's from. Twilight starts saying she's from Canterlot, and Rarity cuts her off, glamorizes Canterlot, and cozies up to Twilight. When Rarity turns away to get a different jewel for the dress, Twilight makes her "escape." Fluttershy Spike is riding Twilight on the way for the next list item to inspect—music, the last one. A choir of birds is heard from a short distance, and Spike and Twilight investigate from the bushes. A yellow Pegasus with a pink mane, soon to be identified as Fluttershy, is orchestrating the bird choir, quietly and politely telling one of the birds that he's a tiny bit off. Twilight introduces herself with a loud "hello," which makes the birds fly off. Twilight apologizes for frightening the birds and compliments Fluttershy on the music, but Fluttershy shyly stares at the ground and says nothing. Twilight tries to break the awkward silence by asking Fluttershy for her name, but her replies are too quiet and timid to clearly make it out. After another awkward pause, Twilight hesitantly concludes that everything is in order and turns to leave. Fluttershy catches a glimpse of Spike, flies into the air, and exclaims "A baby dragon!" She knocks over Twilight and tells Spike she's never seen a baby dragon before. She fawns over Spike, but Twilight magically pulls him onto her back and starts walking off, with Fluttershy following them and conversing with Spike. She introduces herself as Fluttershy, and keeps questioning Spike on the long way to the library, much to Twilight's dismay. Spike tells Fluttershy that he hatched from a "cute little purple-and-green egg," though later in the series, in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, the egg he hatches from is only purple, with no green at all. By the time they reach the library, Spike has finished talking about his entire life story up until their arrival in Ponyville. Twilight tries to brush off Fluttershy, claiming she needs to put Spike to bed. She rudely blocks her way inside and wishes her goodnight. Inside the library it's pitch black, and only Twilight and Spike can be dimly seen, their eyes kept bright despite the darkness. Spike sarcastically complains about Twilight's rudeness, and Twilight apologizes and explains she needs to be alone to study about Night Mare Moon, without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. The light flicks on, showing dozens of ponies standing all around, who yell "surprise!" Streamers and balloons drop everywhere, and a party whistle blows right in front of Twilight's face before the scene fades to black. Pinkie Pie The pink pony from earlier introduces herself as Pinkie Pie and says she threw the party in honor of Twilight. She's very talkative, barely letting Twilight get a word in, explaining that she gasped when she saw Twilight because she got the idea to throw her a party when she saw her and realized she's new in town. Twilight pours herself a drink which turns out to be hot sauce, and comically whisks out of the room with her mane on fire. Pinkie adds some of the sauce over a cupcake before eating it, causing the others to look at her awkwardly, however, Pinkie asserts that "It's good." : Derpy Hooves During the party scene, a gray Pegasus pony with straw-colored hair is standing in the background in several shots. During the hot sauce sequence, her face is initially obscured, but after Twilight finishes pouring herself hot sauce, her entire face is visible, and she's making an odd face with her nose scrunched and her eyes crossed. This pony was eventually popularized by fans and named Derpy. Twilight's Room Twilight is lying in her bed, annoyed, checking the clock. Spike enters the room and invites her for a party game. She snaps at him, and he explains it's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration, and that "everypony" has to stay up or they'll miss the raising of the sun. He tries to soothe her and leaves. Twilight mockingly repeats his last sentence, and dramatically complains to herself about all the "ridiculous friend-making." She remembers the few words about the prophecy from the book: Night Mare Moon would return during the longest day of the thousandth year. Twilight assumes that she was sent to Ponyville because Princess Celestia would think the Mare in the Moon is just an "old pony tale." Just then, Spike barges in again and invites her to watch the sun rise. The Return of Night Mare Moon At the town hall, Pinkie Pie meets up with Spike and Twilight and goes on about how excited she is. Fluttershy's bird choir plays, and the mayor gives a short speech announcing the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration, Near the end of the speech, Twilight nervously watches the moon undergo a transformation. The mayor introduces Princess Celestia, who is mysteriously absent. Rarity announces the princess is gone, and the sound effect of Pinkie Pie's gasp from earlier in the episode is heard. Pinkie Pie yelps when she spots an eerie glowing fog, and the crowd gasps. Twilight recognizes the pony that appears out of the fog as Night Mare Moon, making Spike faint. Night Mare Moon addresses the crowd of cowering ponies: Pinkie Pie takes Night Mare Moon's question literally and throws out several guesses in rapid succession before getting a cupcake shoved in her mouth by Applejack, who is also holding back Rainbow Dash from attacking Night Mare Moon. Night Mare Moon continues, confronting Fluttershy and Rarity with accusing questions, which prompt Twilight to answer her: Even though none of the ponies recognize Night Mare Moon, a later episode revolves around an annual festival called Nightmare Night where tales of Night Mare Moon are told and candy is offered to a statue bearing her image. Among the ponies in this scene are Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, who are huddling under a table, but they only introduce themselves to each other in Call of the Cutie. A layout artist working on the show explained that this was an oversight on his part. After Twilight reveals Night Mare Moon's name, the crowd gasps and Night Mare Moon tells Twilight she's impressed with her knowledge. She asks Twilight if she also knows why she's here, but Twilight is too scared to answer. The episode ends with Night Mare Moon proclaiming that this will be the ponies' last day, and that the night will last forever. She laughs maniacally with a lightning storm gathering around her, and Twilight realizes that things are about to become worse, "a lot worse." Worlds The Mayor commands the royal guards to attack Nightmare Moon, suspecting her of kidnapping Princess Celestia. She repels them with lightning and turns herself into mist before whisking out into the night. Rainbow Dash breaks free of Applejack's hold and pursues the mist, but it's too quick for her and it disappears into the distance. Dash sees Twilight running outside, and wonders aloud what she's up to. At the library, Twilight puts Spike to bed and starts frantically looking through the bookshelves for information about the Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Dash flies in and confronts Twilight Sparkle, accusing her of being a spy because she knows about Nightmare Moon. Dash is pulled back by Applejack, who warns her to simmer down. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy join them and they listen to Twilight's explanation of the Elements of Harmony. Twilight admits that she doesn't know what the Elements are, where to find them, or what they do. Pinkie promptly finds a book on the Elements of Harmony which was alphabetically sorted, much to Twilight's embarrassment. Twilight, reading from the book, names the five known elements: kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty. As she names the elements, the camera pans over the pony that will come to represent each element. According to the book, the sixth element is a mystery, and the elements' last known location is in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters in the Everfree Forest. The friends are unaware that Nightmare Moon was eavesdropping the whole time. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Daash, and Fluttershy to stay here and wait while Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Rarity went to Disney-based worlds and non-based worlds. After a long journey of across the worlds, the main six are reunite to each other, and start their one final journey to stop Nightmare Moon. The cliff Twilight Sparkle asks the other ponies to let her go into the forest alone, but Applejack tells her they won't let "any friend of ours" go into the forest by herself. Walking through the forest, Applejack mentions the forest doesn't "work the same" as those in Equestria. Meanwhile, a purple mist seeps into the cliffside under them. Dash tries spooking the other ponies by telling them no pony who has entered the forest has ever come out. Suddenly, the cliff collapses and the purple mist whisks off. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stop Rarity and Pinkie Pie from tumbling down, but Applejack and Twilight continue to slide down towards another steep cliff. Applejack grabs a root, but Twilight slips to the very edge. Seeing her friend in trouble, Applejack lets go of the root to help Twilight and inexplicably tells her to let go. Twilight protests, but Applejack promises that she's telling the truth and if she lets go, she'll be safe. Twilight lets go and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy carry her to safety. As Applejack makes her way down the cliff like a mountain goat, the purple mist watches the ponies, then zooms off towards a monstrous silhouette, which roars. The manticore Rainbow Dash proudly recalls how she and Fluttershy saved Twilight when an angry manticore bars the path. Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash fail to stop the manticore. Fluttershy's quiet protests go unnoticed by her friends, but when they desperately charge at the manticore, Fluttershy finally raises her voice and stops them. She gently approaches the manticore, who, after a moment of hesitation, shows her a purple thorn stuck in its paw. She removes it and wins the beast's affection, and the six ponies continue their journey. When Twilight asks Fluttershy how she knew about the thorn, Fluttershy reveals that she didn't, saying, "Sometimes we all need to be shown a little kindness." The forest The extracted thorn turns into purple mist and snakes between the ponies' hooves before seeping into some trees. The moon sets and darkness surrounds the ponies, who are now faced with monstrous-looking trees that seem to growl at them. They all scream except Pinkie Pie, much to their surprise. She makes funny faces at the trees and starts to laugh. Pinkie Pie sings the Laughter Song, the first musical number of the show, and shows her friends how to conquer your fears through laughter. The other ponies overcome their fears and turn the trees back to normal, concluding the song by rolling on the ground and laughing. The sea serpent The ponies come to a turbulent river. A purple sea serpent is lamenting the loss of half of his mustache, torn off by a "tacky little cloud of purple smoke". Applejack and Rainbow Dash are unsympathetic to his plight, but Rarity is impressed by his looks and cannot leave his mustache in its current state. She yanks off one of his scales, uses it cut the hair of her own tail, and magically attaches it to the torn part of his mustache. The sea serpent is extremely pleased and lets the ponies cross the river by coiling his own body to make stepping stones. The Shadowbolts Twilight sees the ruins of the castle through the foggy mist and runs towards it, but she almost falls over the edge of a cliff. They see a rope bridge attached to the other side of the gorge, and Rainbow Dash flies down to raise it and tie it to their side. When she lands, a faint voice calls her name and the purple mist slithers underneath her. The voice says they've been expecting the best flyer in Equestria. The Shadowbolts, whose name and appearance are similar to the Wonderbolts, offer the position of Shadowbolt captain to Rainbow Dash. She accepts and asks for a moment to tie the bridge's rope, but The Shadowbolts give her an ultimatum: "It's them or us." Twilight warns Dash not to listen to them, but the fog thickens and muffles Twilight's voice. Dash politely declines and ties the rope. The Shadowbolts turn into purple mist and slither away. Dash returns to her relieved friends, saying "See? I'd never leave my friends hanging." The friends cross the bridge and continue towards the ruins. The Elements of Harmony The ponies enter the castle ruins and come to five stone orbs on a pedestal, which Twilight Sparkle assumes to be the Elements of Harmony. Dash and Fluttershy fly up to retrieve them and place them carefully at Twilight's feet. Pinkie notices there are only five of them. Twilight explains that when the five are present, a spark would cause the sixth to be revealed. The rest of the ponies leave the room to give Twilight some quiet as she tries to use her magic on the orbs, but the purple mist appears and envelops them in a whirlwind. Twilight jumps in and disappears with the purple mist. The other ponies, who are too late to save Twilight, see glowing lights in another tower. Meanwhile, Twilight and Nightmare Moon re-appear at opposite ends of a large hall, with the stone orbs placed around Nightmare Moon. Twilight stamps her hoof and the unicorn and alicorn charge at each other. Right before they collide, Twilight teleports and reappears next to the orbs. She tries to create a magic spark, but Nightmare Moon materializes in front of her and blasts her away. For a moment the orbs sparkle and frighten Nightmare Moon, but they soon stop, allowing her to shatter them by stamping on the ground. Nightmare Moon triumphantly declares victory. Twilight Sparkle hears her friends calling for her and something sparks inside her. She confidently declares that the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here. The stone fragments glow and float around each pony as Twilight explains which element each friend represents based on their actions during their journey. The fragments of the orbs float up and start to circle the ponies to which the orbs belong. Nightmare Moon protests, saying they don't have the sixth element, but Twilight tells her a different kind of spark revealed the sixth element: the spark that ignited within her when she realized the five other ponies are her friends. A bright ball of magic appears above the friends and the orb fragments of the five friends come together to become jeweled necklaces, while Twilight's orb takes the shape of a crown. The gems glow and the ponies are lifted into the air. A rainbow shaped like a double helix explodes skywards and envelopes a screaming Nightmare Moon. Twilight opens her eyes and floods the room with white light. Once the light fades, the ponies discover that Rarity's tail is restored, and that they all have gems that resemble their cutie marks. Applejack admits she thought Twilight was "spoutin' a lot of hooey", but now she reckons they "really do represent the elements of friendship." Conclusion As the sun rises, Princess Celestia appears and explains that she knew Twilight had the magic to defeat Nightmare Moon, but she could only unleash it by letting true friendship into her heart. They see a smaller Pegasus unicorn that was once Nightmare Moon, and the pieces of her armor around her. She is wearing a dark blue crown and a coat and mane in a lighter shade of violet and blue. Recognizing this strange pony, Celestia approaches her, calling her Princess Luna, and offers her sister the friendship they were meant to have all along. The ponies react with surprise to Celestia calling Luna her sister, even though both books that Twilight consulted earlier mentioned that the royal unicorns were sisters. Luna emotionally accepts Celestia's offer, telling her she missed her dearly. Happy to see her sister again and forgiven for her misdeeds, she embraces Celestia in a joyously tearful reunion. The scene is so beautiful Pinkie Pie bursts out crying, but she abruptly stops and asks, "Hey, you know what this calls for?" Twilight's new mission Back in Ponyville, Pinkie throws a joyous party to celebrate the reunion of the two Princesses - but Twilight looks crestfallen. When asked why, Twilight tells Celestia she's sad at the prospect of leaving her new friends and returning home, so Celestia issues her with a new mission: to study the magic of friendship in Ponyville and report her findings. Twilight is elated and promises to study harder than ever before. Worlds & Characters ;Wonderland *Alice *Queen of Hearts *White Rabbit *Cheshire Cat *Doorknob *Card Soldiers ;Olympus Coliseum *Hercules *Philoctetes *Hades *Cerberus *Ice Titan *Rock Titan *Cloud *Sephiroth ;Deep Jungle *Tarzan *Jane *Clayton *Kala *Kerchak *Terk *Sabor ;Agrabah *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Jafar *Abu *Iago *Carpet *The Peddler *Cave of Wonders